Kyle XY: The Amanda Chronicles
by currentlynotbeingupdated
Summary: This takes place about 1 hour after the season 2 finale. It obviously follows Amanda through her Kidnapping by Latnok. I hope you enjoy.
1. Containment

The blinking light shimmered as she opened he bright blue eyes

The blinking light shimmered as she opened he bright blue eyes. The light was the only comforting thing about her environment. She was surrounded by dull concrete wall and a steel door. Her only commodities were here bed, small stack of clothes, and a toilet in the corner. She quickly noticed that using the toilet would be a last resort after her discovery of a camera.

"Let me out of here, you sick twisted perv!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Nothing seemed to happen for a minute and then suddenly a sequence of locks within in the 2" thick steel door began to clank and turn. The door revealed Bryan Taylor. He was wearing a black sports coat with brown slacks and shoes. Amanda stared at him before she finally remembered where she was.

"What do you want with me," she uttered.

"You've gotten ahead of yourself," he exclaimed. "I'm Mr. Taylor and I have no intentions of keeping you here, its just we want your boyfriend."

"What do you want with Kyle," she asked with a puzzled look.

"You mean he hasn't told you," he chuckled as his faced stayed ever stern

"Told me what," she answered.

"Well you must of noticed he was different," he stated, "He is smarter, stronger, and increasing special," "Is this not true?"

"Yes," she replied knowing everything he said true, which she had known since she had overheard the Tragers in the closet. She had trusted him and now it had put her life in danger.

"I thought you said had no intentions of keeping me here," she said with a smirk like a lawyer does when he finds a loophole in a contract.

He took a phone out of his pocket and put it on her bed and put it on her bed.

"All you have to do is call Kyle and tell him to meet you here," he declared. "You have twenty-fours, before we go after him ourselves." He left the room as she heard the locks turning back in the door. She picked up the phone and read the name. It was of some coffee shop she had never heard of. All she could do is lie in her bed and think. She knew that this was a trap and that this was bigger than her or Kyle which made the decision harder. She began to get sleepy and knew that she better sleep on it. The only thing was she didn't want to sleep in her prom dress and with camera in the room she definitely didn't want to change. She finally a change of clothes and went in front of the camera. She slid the dress off quickly and threw it up hoping it would land on the camera. It fell straight to the floor. With her attempt at privacy futile and knowing that some old security guard was probably getting his rocks off she put on her shirt and pants and walked over to the bed. She slid the covers over as she quietly whispered, "What would Kyle do," and fell to sleep.


	2. Cutoff

Amanda opened her eyes to find the light in the room blinking. She quickly noticed that this was the least of her problems. Across the room sat Taylor in a grey classroom-like chair. He looked over at the awakened Amanda and he smiled.

"So did you think about out little agreement while you slept," he asked with a grimacing look.

All the thoughts of the night before rushed back into her head. In her heart she urged to keep Kyle safe but her brain was the wiser. She knew that she had to call Kyle. Like Taylor had said yesterday Kyle was special and she knew, even though she had never been on any of his adventures, that he could get himself out of here with no problem.

"Ok, I'll call him, but first tell me where I am so he'll no where to meet me," said knowing that the answer would be his downfall. Little did she know that he had thought of that too.

"There had been a change of plans" Amanda's face when white. "What do you mean?" "You promised …"

"You're getting ahead of yourself again." "You will still be released just as soon as we have Kyle in our procession."

Now she really didn't want to lead Kyle into a trap. She still knew though it was for the best.

"Just tell me where," she said as one single tear slid down her anything but cheerful face.

"Tell him to meet us at the diner off of route 12."

Taylor stood up out of the chair and walked out the steel door into the hallway. He went into his office and looked at the monitors as he over heard Amanda and Kyle's conversation.

"Hello," said Kyle

"Oh my god, Kyle it's me," said Amanda with tears of joy.

"Amanda where are you, I'm so worried," said Kyle back though the phone.

"I don't know. Its like some kind of a bland storm shelter some dude named Ta…,"

The phone cut off suddenly. The clank of the door turned quickly as Taylor rushed back into the room.

"Oh yea, I forgot to mention, don't use my name," said Taylor.

"Well can I call him back now?" she asked.

"Maybe tomorrow," he simply replied as he walked back out of the room.

She sat on the bed crying curled up into a ball. She now had no idea if she would ever be able to get out of here. She had a suspicion that the worst was still to come.

Taylor walked down the dark corridor as he opened up his cell phone and made a call.

"Hello," said a dark and gloomy voice on the other end.

"The bait is set," Taylor said back as he hung up the phone and went into his office.


	3. In and Out

The wind stood still around Kyle as he ran back to his home. Thoughts flooded throughout his head. The distressed sound in Amanda's voice drove him crazy. Her last word or sounds kept replaying in his head.

"Ta…, what could that mean," he said to himself. Kyle was now in front of his home as we walked up the steps. He turned the corner and walked inside but his anticipated arrival by the Tragers did not go unnoticed.

"Kyle where have you been," asked Mrs. Trager. "We've been worried all night and so has Mrs. Bloom about Amanda." "What happened after prom?" Mrs. Bloom walks around the corner.

"Where is Amanda," asked Mrs. Bloom she says in pre-judgmental voice "What did happen after prom?"

"I don't know," answered Kyle with a paper white face. "I've been looking for her all night"

"What do you mean you don't know, I trusted you with my daughter and…," said Mrs. Bloom before she was cut off.

"It's not my fault and I stayed out all night looking for her," replied Kyle. "I went inside to get Amanda's clothes for her and when I came back out she was gone."

"Oh my god, my little Amanda's been kidnapped," said Mrs. Bloom as she went out the door to go report her daughter as missing to the police.

"Kyle, I get the feeling there is something you're not telling us," Mrs. Trager with a stern yet relaxed expression.

"Yes, I found this Latnok ring outside of the prom," replied Kyle. "And the only reason I came home because I got a call from Amanda."

"What did she say," said Mr. Trager

"She said she was in a storm shelter-like place and some was keeping here there"

"Did she say who?"

"She started to but then the phone was lost." "All she got out was Ta…"

…

Amanda sat up right on the bed thinking about the wonderful night her prom had been, not knowing that it had only been 15 hours ago. She looked over at her dress she had worn and she thought of Kyle. It was hard to concentrate on that though because as more and more time passed by she became wearier of the fact that it was his secrets, his double life that she still knew nothing about, that had landed her here in this god-forsaken place.

The door once again clanked as it revealed Taylor once again. He was holding a set of Amanda's clothes in his hands.

"You are to be released today, you are no longer needed," he said. "There is a bathroom right outside of the door, why don't you use it to get yourself cleaned up."

He left the door opened as she watched him go down the long dark hallway. She went over and examined the clothes he had laid out. She didn't trust him but was willing to take any chance she could to get out of there. She grabbed the clothes and walked outside the door. She walked into the bathroom and found nothing out of the ordinary. She slid off her clothes and stepped into the shower.

…

Kyle went into his room and began fiddling with the stuff Steven had left in the there. He found the equipment he would need as he fashioned something together that would be able to trace the signal of the call. He went into his recent calls and pushed redial. He knew the number would not be in use but all he needed was the trace of where it came from. Suddenly numbers appeared on the monitor. 10100100010010011001010010 scrolled continuously across the screen. A map came up the screen as it pinpointed the location. It finally locked onto the woods next to the location where he was found. Thoughts flooded through his head as picked up the cell phone. He then put it down with despair knowing that both Balin and Jessi where gone. There was only one thing left to do. He left the house and headed down the street.

…

Amanda got dressed and met Taylor back in her room. He and she had nothing left to say to each other as she followed him up the hallway and out the door. He handed her a blindfold and she willing to put it on, she was just ready to be home. He pulled up beside Beachwood High as he took off her blindfold and she got out. He sped down the road as she watched his exhaust fill the air.


	4. Lost and Found

The old building where many days were spent now felt like a final resting place

The old building where many days were spent now felt like a final resting place. Kyle walked around trying to find any trace of Foss. He knew that Foss was the only one that could help him now. He paced back and forth until the ordeal out grew itself. He knew he was just wasting time and that he had to find Amanda. He turned around to face the exit when he noticed a shadowy figure.

"I heard you need help," said the figure.

"Foss is that you?" Kyle asked

The shadowy figure began walking forward. A chill ran down Kyle's spine until the figure came into the light and Kyle was able to recognize.

"Declan, what are you doing here?" Kyle asked

"Like I said you need help and need an adventure," he replied with an enthusiastic tone.

They walked over to an old, rotten table as Kyle began to explain the situation. As soon as they were ready Kyle and Declan got into the SUV and rolled down the street towards their destination.

…

Light shined down on Amanda's face in away that it almost twinkled. She slowly strolled down the street as more and more thing became familiar. Then she just stopped. Slowly she turned to face the middle of two houses; one hers, the other the Tragers. She walked up the sidewalk to her house as she turned the knob and walked in. The dim light that flooded the room overcame her. She walked up the stairs and went up outside her room. She heard noises coming from the inside. She could tell it was her mother and from what she could tell she was crying. Amanda turned the door and walked inside. There sat Mrs. Bloom looking at an old photo album. She heard the noise behind her. She stood up and turned around.

"Oh Amanda, where you been?" said Mrs. Bloom as more tears flooded down her face.

"I was kidnapped, they were trying to get to Kyle and they let me go," she replied.

"Come on Mom we have to go next door, I need to talk to Kyle," she said sympathetically.

Quickly everything that Mrs. Bloom had been feeling rushed away as the question left Amanda's lips.

"You are to never see that boy again, look where he has already got you," Mrs. Bloom said with a stern voice.

"You don't understand, if I don't go over there no one may ever see him again," Amanda replied.

"I guess he does have you best interests in mind if he stayed out all night looking for you so I guess we can but hurry up about it." Mrs. Bloom said with a smile as they headed down the stairs and out the door to the Tragers.

…

The moment Amanda walked into the room Mrs. Trager was walking down the stairs.

"Amanda your back," cried Mrs. Trager. The bright glow in the foyer set the mood as the rest of the Tragers came into the area.

"Mrs. Trager can I speak to Kyle," she said with the impletion of importance.

"Yes he should be in his room."

Amanda walked along the stair case and put her hand on Kyle's door. A shock went through her and she knew something was not right. She swung open the door to find an empty room. Amanda walked right back outside the room.

"Mrs. Trager, can you come here?"

"What's the matter?"

"Um, Kyle isn't in here.

"Where could he be?"

The house was aroused be noises as everyone searched the house for Kyle, and then came the yard. He was nowhere to be found. A shock sent in with Mrs. Trager.

"I think he went looking for Amanda," said Mrs. Trager as she walked back into the house and began dialing Kyle's cell phone. The ringing echoed in the kitchen as she found his phone on the counter.

…

The wheels on Declan's SUV stopped as he and Kyle got out. Memories ran through Kyle's head as he began to process the area he was in. He and Declan looked at each other as the started their approach into the woods. Uncertainty set in like rain clouds above them but one thing was certain someone or something was out there and they were going to find it.


	5. The Dim and Darkness

The dark hallways, once home to captivity now seems calmed and mellow as the final plans of operation were on the verge. Taylor walked over to his big conference desk. He dialed in numbers as they transcoded across the monitor. The connection was finally made as a round table full of people around it appeared. It was Latnok.

"Taylor you have fulfilled your end of the bargain," said the dark mysterious voice.

"Are you going to fulfill yours?" he asked the elite, distinguished group.

"Yes, as of now you are reinstated with full privileges of being a member of Latnok," replied the individual.

"You may now join us in over seeing the end and the beginning of the XY/XX project." The screen went dark as the connection ended. Taylor sat with a glow, a glow he had not shown since the night he and Jessi had talked about training. A small smirk came across his face as he opened his door and withdrew with ring. He slid it on his finger and began packing. He knew what he was doing and he liked it.

…

The woods that had embarked fear into him so long ago still omitted fear but for different purposes. They walked deeper into the woods as the long shadows of the apex of the day now dimmed over the ground.

"We should almost be there," Kyle muttered to himself knowing that every minute he wasted was another minute his love would be trapped out there in the midst of terror. He finally came upon a spot and stopped.

Declan turned around and looked at him, "Is something wrong?"

"This were the coordinates are," replied Kyle with a hint of disappointment.

They searched the area in hopes of finding anything that may of hinted of a small camp or live of any kind.

"Over here," yelled Declan. Kyle ran over to him and saw what Declan had found. It was a cell phone with the Latnok symbol in the background. Kyle picked it up and as soon as he did the ground around them seemed to disappear as they began their descent into darkness.

…

The room dimmed as the light vanished from the day; empty with no sign of life

The family had gathered around the foyer as the Tragers wondered if they would ever see Kyle again. Time almost seemed to stand still as the waited for any sign or information. Amanda grieving with the rest of the family in a way that it almost seemed natural.

The door swung open as everyone's eyes focused on it. Mrs. Bloom barged in and went straight over to Amanda.

"You are not going to waste your time here waiting for some boy," Mrs. Bloom said.

"Mom he needs me, he looked all night for and no he is still looking, the least I can do is wait for him," Amanda replied.

"Well maybe you can comeback tomorrow," Mrs. Bloom replied. Mrs. Trager turned around with her lip and nodded towards Amanda. Amanda and Mrs. Bloom left as the helpless family looked on.

…

The dark shadowed event that would occur as Kyle and Declan began to realize they were no longer moving. The lights around them began to flicker on and their environment became more apparent. Once the full effects began to set in they noticed they were sitting on a huge, round metal table surrounded by other people. They noticed only one person as he stood.

"Welcome to Latnok," said Taylor.


End file.
